Los protectores del orbe
by Lorena Majere
Summary: Ésta es una historia corta en la que cuento aquel fantástico día en que me enteré de que era una maga de otro mundo y la primera aventura que tuve allí.


**Hola, esta es una historia corta que escribí una tarde que me aburría. A ver si os gusta. Reviews, porfa!**

_**Los protectores del orbe…**_

El otro día me fui con mis amigas a pasear al pueblo y llamamos a Juan y a Noe para que vinieran; pero no aparecían.

Llamamos a su casa; pero no estaban; acababan de salir.

Pero no venían. Y no venían. Y no venían.

Y al final me fui por la noche a mi casa y no habían venido todavía. Y entonces, después de ducharme, empezó a sonar frenéticamente el timbre de la puerta.

Abrí.

Mi hermano dormía, mi madre también. Y yo estaba a punto de acostarme.

Y entonces aparecieron en el umbral; los dos; heridos por todo el cuerpo.

Juan y Noe me siguieron a mi cuarto y me pidieron que no llamara a urgencias, que les harían muchas preguntas, que si respondían les tomarían por locos y que cerrara las cortinas.

Lo hice. Les curé las heridas lo mejor que pude; pero me dijeron que tenían quién les ayudara y entonces sucedió.

Noe tenía una herida grave en el costado y del dolor, se desmayó. Y ahí me enteré de todo. Pero de qué forma.

De repente llamaron a la ventana (raro teniendo en cuenta que es el piso de arriba) y Juan comprendió. Me pidió que les escondiera y que no le dijera a "ese" que estaban allí; no sé por qué pero le hice caso. Descorrí las cortinas y me encontré con un enano subido en una nube y portando una gran hacha. Me dijo que abriera la ventana. Me dio miedo. Negué con la cabeza. Me amenazó con romper el cristal con el hacha y entonces abrí.

-Juan y Noe –me dijo (me lo temía)- ¿dónde están?

-¿Juan y Noe? –me hice la despistada- ¿de qué me habla? Salga de mi casa ahora mismo.

-¡A mí no me hables así, niña! –me asustó, y la habitación pareció oscurecerse, y el enano pareció hacerse gigante de repente- sabemos que pasaron por esta calle hace poco y la única conocida que tienen por aquí eres tú.

No les he visto desde hace dos horas –inventé- desde que se fueron con el resto de las chicas a Élite.

-¿A dónde?

- Élite es una discoteca que hay en Madrid. Ahí deben estar ahora. Yo no he ido porque las discotecas me aburren un poco.

Y sin más que decir se fue.

Entonces yo cerré la cortina por precaución y saqué una hoja que me había puesto Juan en la mano antes de encerrarse en el armario:

_Siempre llevamos esto encima por precaución. Si lo lees es que estás ya metido/a en esto con nosotros. Si estamos dentro de un edificio lee esto; pero no lo leas en voz alta a la primera. Repítelo en tu mente hasta que puedas decirlo rápido y sin trabarte o no saldremos vivos, pues nos detectarán. Cuando lo sepas hacer, recítalo alto, rápido y claro:_

_Aerek estirol kiar meli estryu estroi fret hujedas poe panxo esterx derriob._

Lo hice. De repente las paredes de mi casa, las ventanas, las puertas y todo el exterior se volvieron azul celeste. Miré por la ventana y vi al enano que machacaba su hacha contra la ventana sin lograr nada. Volví a cerrar la cortina y pregunté:

- ¿Me pregunto si ahora podemos hablar sin que nos oiga?

Juan entendió mi indirecta:

- No, no nos oye.

Y salió del armario arrastrando a Noe.

-Pero tenemos un problema.

Me explicó que Noe era el único que sabía magia de ellos dos y que ahora que estaba inconsciente no había forma de que ellos dos fueran al mundo de la Dragonlance, que era un mundo conectado con éste. Como yo ya lo conocía gracias a los libros, no me tuvo que explicar mucho. Sólo que estábamos en la época en que Raistlin era joven y que él era el que les ayudaría. Entonces me dijo también que si yo había conseguido poner el escudo sobre mi casa era porque tenía magia en la sangre y que si recitaba otro conjuro que me dio podría llevarlos a los dos; pero iría yo también. Aunque, claro está, podría volver.

Lo recité.

Juan cogido de mi brazo y cogiendo a Noe apareció con nosotros en la casa de Raistlin y Caramon, en la copa del árbol. Raistlin entendió lo que ocurría en cuanto nos vio aparecer. Sin decir nada se lanzó a curar a Noe, después a Juan y, por último, hizo las preguntas.

Quién eres, me llamo Lorena; qué haces aquí, vine ayudando a Juan y Noe; conoces este mudo, sí tengo los libros; por qué la habéis involucrado, no teníamos elección, necesitábamos ayuda y la gente no nos creería, la única lo suficientemente fantasiosa y con el suficiente uso de razón y en la única en que confiábamos para ayudarnos era ella; y así varias más.

- Lo peor es que la habéis metido en esto y es peligroso –dijo.

-No me importa –me adelanté yo- son mis amigos. De todas maneras justo antes de que me llamaran iba a la terraza a refrescarme un poco, así que les habría visto huir heridos y les habría hecho entrar a mi casa incluso en contra de su voluntad para curarles, así que de todas formas habría venido aquí.

Y con eso pareció convencerse un poco.

A final me contaron que la razón por la que los perseguía era que ellos protegían un pequeño orbe que llevaba escrito el destino de los dos mundos en él. Yo adiviné que el enano que nos había visitado era Reorx, dios de los enanos; pero no sabía por qué quería matarlos y al final me contaron que Takhisis había raptado a Kharas y que le usaba de rehén para que Reorx hiciera lo que ella quería.

Total, que acabé interesada en que Raistlin y Noe me enseñaran magia y Juan y Caramon, espada.

Poco a poco aprendí algo y ya viajábamos cuando queríamos de mundo a mundo. También me contaron que Dani, Miguel y David eran del bando contrario.

Empecé a ser espía de los Compañeros y por fin llegó el día en que quedé con Vir, Sara, Dani, David y Miguel…

Ya sabían quiénes eran Juan y Noe; pero no sabían quién era yo, así que teníamos una oportunidad.

Nos encontramos y cuando me fui a dar dos besos con Dani saltaron chispazos entre nosotros. Él se separó de golpe y dijo:

- David – (qué, respondió él distraído)- es… ella también es…

Y David y Miguel comprendieron.

Entonces supe que de alguna forma me habían pillado. No sabía qué hacer y salí corriendo por el pueblo para dar un rodeo e ir directa a casa de Noe y por el camino llamé a Juan por el móvil y se lo conté y él se puso en camino hacia allí y me dijo que no pasaba nada, que nadie sabía lo que sucedía cuando se tocaran dos magos de bandos contrarios. Y que él avisaría a Noe de que íbamos para allá.

Llegué a una esquina y me asomé. La casa de Noe estaba a la vista. Pero detrás de un árbol estaban escondidos los Tres. Me volví y apoyé la espalda en la pared. Llamé a Juan:

-¿Dónde estás?

-En la calle que sube a la de Noe¿tú?

-En la que baja, escucha, no te muevas.

-¿Por?

-Están detrás del roble. Espera –me había vuelto a asomar- estaban los tres; pero ahora sólo están Dani y David…

-Ten cuidado, Miguel también es mago…

Y en ese momento noté algo en la nuca; me di la vuelta y me topé con los oscuros ojos de Miguel.

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar.

Me lanzó calle abajo, rodé hasta en frente de la casa de Noe y el móvil salió disparado de mi mano. Miguel, Dani y David se acercaron y yo me levanté corriendo:

- No vale; ¡sois tres contra una!

Y entonces Noe saltó la verja de su casa y dijo:

-Contra dos.

- Contra tres –se oyó a Juan viniendo calle arriba.

-No –terció Miguel con una malévola sonrisa- sois tres contra… muchos.

Y en ese momento salieron de todas partes magos y guerreros de su bando.

-Lorena –dijo Noe- llévatelo.

- No –dijo- no os voy a dejar solos.

-Llévate el orbe, está debajo del colchón de mi cama.

Y lo siguiente pasó muy rápido.

Miguel se dio cuenta de lo que Noe había dicho y yo no tuve más remedio que teletransportarme corriendo a su habitación. Me coloqué de frente a la ventana y cuando llegó Miguel le lancé a través de ella igual que él hiciera antes conmigo. Por medio de la magia levanté el colchón, cogí el orbe y al momento siguiente estaba relatándole lo sucedido a Raistlin.

-Yo no quería dejarles; pero dijo dónde estaba escondido el orbe y tuve que llevármelo por narices, porque sino lo habrían cogido. Pero no creo que ellos hayan escapado, porque eran una docena contra dos.

-Caramon, -organizó Raistlin en seguida- busca a Tanis, Flint, Tas y Sturm y llévate el orbe a lo más alejado del Monte de la Calavera, es decir, a lo más septentrional de Ergoth del Sur y escóndelo bien allí y protegedlo. Lorena, dame la mano, si Juan y Noe están vivos, sé a dónde se los han llevado.

Y le di la mano y de pronto me encontraba en un balcón, escondida tras el muro, mirando a un patio interior, redondo. Esto era, sin la menor duda, el Monte de la Calavera. En el centro del patio, Noe colgaba de los brazos, de unas cadenas y en una pared, Juan estaba atado inconsciente.

A Noe le estaban preguntando dónde había ido yo y cada vez que no respondía le lanzaban el mortis corpus.

El mortis corpus era un hechizo que torturaba al que lo sufría; con el dolor más agudo y fuerte que se pueda imaginar por cada pizca del cuerpo.

Y Noe seguía sin responder.

Y otro mortis corpus.

Y de nuevo no respondía.

Y otro mortis corpus.

Y yo ya no podía aguantar más.

-Tenemos que hacer algo –dije a la vez que sonaba otro alarido de Noe.

-Bien, no saben quién está con Noe y Juan y el sufrimiento de aquél no será en vano, no sabrán quién les ha ayudado. Gatea hasta el otro lado, justo en frente de mí. Tú ocúpate de borrar a la mitad que están debajo de mí del mapa y yo a los que están debajo de ti. Así veremos mejor. Si no abarcas a todos con las manos elimina a los restantes con todo lo que se te ocurra antes de que den la alarma.

Así lo hice.

Llegué al otro lado y, al recibir la señal de Raistlin, ataqué. Se me escaparon tres y a Raist, dos; pero él con los dardos flamígeros y yo con la bola de fuego (nuestros preferidos) los eliminamos antes de que dieran la alarma.

Entonces bajamos y él fue a liberar a Juan mientras yo me dirigía a Noe que era el que tenía más cerca.

-No toques los grilletes –consiguió articulas- están hechizados…quítalos con magia…

Y así lo hice.

Pasé una mano de Noe alrededor de mi cuello y me acerqué a Raistlin. Con la mano que le quedaba libre, pues estaba sujetando a Juan, me agarró del brazo y al momento siguiente estábamos en casa. Raistlin y yo curamos a nuestros amigos y luego nos fuimos cada uno a casa y seguimos nuestras vidas con normalidad.

Cuando nos cruzábamos con alguno de los Tres, doblábamos la esquina justo antes de que nos vieran; queríamos prepararnos antes de enfrentarnos a ellos otra vez.

Así los días fueron pasando. Hasta que, uno de ellos… Entrando yo en misa con mi abuelo, me senté en un banco y esperé a que comenzara la misa.

De pronto oí una voz familiar en mi oído que me dijo:

-Esto es un santuario y te protege; pero a la salida te estaremos esperando.

Y entonces me di la vuelta. Pero el banco estaba ya vacío y Dani se deslizaba hacia fuera cerrando la puerta tras él.

La misa comenzó.

En el momento en que le di un beso a mi abuelo para darle la paz le dije a oído:

-Código 4.

Y él comprendió. Entendió que código 4 era que los malos del otro mundo me perseguían y que tenía que salir corriendo y que siguieran con la rutina diaria hasta que yo llegara.

La misa acabó y, en cuanto el cura pasó por nuestro banco, mi abuelo se apartó y yo salí disparada hacia la puerta.

La atravesé y vi en la entrada lateral a Dani buscándome. Me escabullí delante de la multitud y salí por la puerta frontal, por la que no salía nadie.

Pero justo entonces Miguel apareció delante de mí y sacó un walki-talki:

-Dani, David, está aquí.

Y Dani apareció antes porque David venía desde el otro lado de la plazoleta pues se había puesto allí por si se les escapaba yo a los otros. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, lancé a Miguel contra su hermano y salí corriendo para encontrarme de frente con David. Le lancé a la carretera y tuvo que ocuparse de salir del camino de un camión que venía a toda pastilla.

Así aproveché para correr a través de la plaza del pueblo y calle arriba hacia la churrería.

Llegados a este punto, los más listos pensaréis que era tonta y que podía haberme teletransportado; pero no podía dejar que lo viera la gente normal, así que tenía que irme a esconder a un sitio para poder hacerlo. Además si lo hubiera hecho cuando no había nadie, Miguel, que estaba al lado y tenía mucha más magia que yo, me habría seguido.

Por otra parte, los de la churrería vieron esto:

A una niña rubia y con el pelo rizado y largo, entrar corriendo, atravesar la sala y entrar como una flecha en los lavabos femeninos.

Treinta segundos después vieron entrar a otro chico moreno (Miguel, que se había recuperado y me había seguido), que se paró un segundo, vio la puerta del aseo femenino cerrada, comprendió y atravesó corriendo la del masculino.

Todos los vieron entrar.

Nadie los vio salir.

Media hora más tarde, temiendo que les hubiera pasado algo, abrieron las puertas.

Los pestillos no estaban echados y los baños estaban vacíos.

Por supuesto, para vosotros no es nada raro, pues ya os imagináis lo que pasó.

Nada más entrar en el lavabo, me teletransporté. Aparecí al pie de las escaleras de la casa de los gemelos.

Pero entonces, cuando estaba en el cuarto peldaño, apareció Miguel a mi lado, me tiró y rodé por el suelo.

En la precaria posición en que estaba, tirada en el suelo, me lanzó un hechizo de ataque y yo me puse un escudo; pero no podía casi sujetarlo porque él me sacaba dos años en magia y tenía más fuerza que yo.

-¡Socorro! –grité- Ra… ¡ayúdame!

Y en ese momento apareció un encapuchado de rojo en la puerta de arriba que le apartó de mí y luego le hizo desaparecer.

Yo subí corriendo y le pregunté a dónde le había mandado y me dijo que al monte Noimporta. Allí los gnomos se encargarían de que tardara en salir un tiempo precioso.

Al entrar en casa de los gemelos, me encontré con Juan y Noe allí que habían tomado la costumbre de irse los domingos con ellos. Se me había olvidado decir que mientras huía les estuve llamando por teléfono; pero ninguno contestó. Naturalmente en Krinn no hay cobertura de Movistar, Amena ni Vodafone.

- Si te han atacado -dijo Raist- significa que ya saben quién soy yo y que quieren hacernos desaparecer. Porque te pueden usar como rehén para atraernos a todos, pues ya saben que si nos torturan no diremos nada. Así que hay que actuar.

Y ese día lo preparamos todo para marchar al día siguiente.

Esa noche descansamos, pues el camino hasta Ergoth del Sur no sería mediante la magia, debido a que un camino tan largo podía dejarnos a Noe y a mí exhaustos o, incluso, peor. Y sobre todo si teníamos que llevar todo lo que necesitábamos para proteger el orbe y a Juan.

Tardamos un mes en llegar al puerto en el que nos esperaba "El Yunque de Flint" un balandro con la quilla verde que nos haría cruzar hasta Ergoth, luego nos esperaba otra semana para llegar al refugio que habían elegido Los Compañeros. En el camino en barco, nos pusimos a hablar de qué haríamos.

-En cuanto Miguel se dio cuenta de dónde estaba –dijo Raist- seguro que llamó a los otros dos y el mes que nosotros tardamos en llegar a la costa lo habrán demorado sacándole de allí. No creo que sean lo suficientemente tontos como para intentar viajar hasta aquí,… bueno, no saben dónde hemos ido, así que tendrán que seguirnos la pista desde casa; pero no dudéis que lo harán. Así que, tenemos un mes de ventaja. Pero aún así tenemos que ponernos las pilas para proteger el orbe con magia.

Bueno, no era tan malo como que hubieran venido por medio de la magia.

Cuando llegamos al puerto de Khalzads, lo más al sur de Ergoth posible, desembarcamos y, enseguida se nos acercó un kender y le tendió a Raistlin un pequeño rollo de pergamino lacrado en azul. Raistlin reconoció la escritura como la de Tanis:

_Raistlin,_

_Caramon irá a buscaros al Cruce de las Tres Cruces._

_Le he dicho al kender que tú le recompensarías por llevar el mensaje, dale lo primero que encuentres, cuéntale una historieta y se contentará._

_Tanis_

Y cuando bajó el papel se encontró con los anhelantes ojos del kender.

Sacó un frasquito, se lo dio, le dijo algo al oído y el kender se marchó cantando jubiloso.

Así que sin más preámbulos nos dirigimos al Cruce de las Tres Cruces.

Al llegar, Caramon salió de unos arbustos en los que se había escondido por precaución y nos condujo a través del bosque de al lado.

Justo en el centro de éste, en una pequeña loma fácil de defender se hallaba un pequeño castillete, a las puertas de su muralla nos esperaba Tanis.

Esos días los dedicamos a preparar las defensas del castillo.

Dentro nos encontramos con los magos de Wayreth, algunos caballeros de Solamnia y unos pocos elfos, enanos y kenders que habían conseguido captar la gravedad del asunto.

Por desgracia, los caballeros de Solamnia odian a los magos, así que sólo vinieron unos pocos.

Los elfos y los enanos se odiaban a muerta, así que también vinieron pocos.

Los kenders son demasiado alegres para entender cosas de esta magnitud, así que Tas sólo consiguió traer algunos curiosos.

También había hombres y mujeres de las llanuras, esos sí que eran más y bravos guerreros; pero comían mucho y costaba mucho mantenerlos.

Tanis se había puesto al mando de todas las tropas de armas blancas y, bajo sus instrucciones, Par-Salian controlaba a los magos.

Algunos elfos y algunos Caballeros se sentían deshonrados al ser capitaneados por un semielfo, así que tampoco le hacían mucho caso.

Total, que éramos unos doscientos y, encima, no nos soportábamos unos a otros.

Cierto día llegaron los enemigos a la puerta de nuestra muralla y la encontraron cerrada; pero vacía.

Gastaron tiempo y esfuerzo en abrirla con un ariete y no la rompieron, sino que de repente, se abrió por la mitad, de par en par.

Nos tocaba a Juan, a Noe y a mí.

Con los conocimientos de nuestro mundo y la magia habíamos creado unos fuegos artificiales con forma de fénix gigante.

Volaron hacia el enemigo y todo el que no tuviera dos dedos de frente (goblins, trasgos, orcos, gigantes y ogros) salió corriendo, despavorido, hacia el bosque.

Sólo quedaban los elfos oscuros, algunos Túnicas Negras, los Huargos y los mercenarios. Y al frente, Dani, Miguel, David y un guerrero de piel negra, desconocido para nosotros. Y, para sorpresa de los Compañeros, entre los mercenarios se encontraba Kitiara, hermanastra de los gemelos.

Pero aún así eran unos mil.

Cuando la mitad de ellos atravesó cautelosamente las puertas, los Hombres de las llanuras escondidos tras ellas, las cerraron de golpe y corrieron a esconderse. Entonces les tocaba el turno a los elfos que se levantaron alrededor de entre montones de paja y lanzaron una horda de flechas contra los enemigos.

Ninguna erró el blanco, ninguno quedó en pie.

Pero aún nos superaban en trescientos.

Volvieron a sonar los golpes del ariete.

Raistlin, Tanis, Juan, Noe y yo observábamos desde una posición oculta y elevada cómo nuestras filas se preparaban para la lucha. Los magos detrás para poder lanzar los hechizos sin una amenaza directa desde el principio; Par-Salian a la cabeza.

Los enanos, kenders y hombres de las llanuras se alineaban delante de ellos; con éstos últimos en medio.

Los Caballeros en frente de la puerta y los elfos con los arcos a los lados de ella para atrapar al enemigo en un fuego cruzado en cuanto entraron.

La puerta ya estaba en las últimas.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento –dijo Noe.

.Lo sé –contesté- yo también. No van a cooperar entre ellos.

-¿Los nuestros?

-Sí.

-Puede que sean muy buenos luchadores –dijo Tanis- pero si no se ayudan….

-Acabarán muriendo tarde o temprano –terminó Raistlin lo que el otro no se había atrevido a decir.

Sólo Juan seguía con la vista puesta en la puerta y, después de un gran estruendo anunció innecesariamente:

-La han roto.

- Comienza la batalla de verdad –dijo Tanis y saltó el muro por el que nos hallábamos protegidos para bajar y unirse a la lucha. Juan le siguió y Raist , Noe y yo nos pusimos a lanzar hechizos contra los elfos oscuros desde allí.

Pero uno de ellos derribó la balaustrada en la que estábamos y tuvimos que bajar abajo.

La batalla fue un desastre. Los elfos y los enanos no se ponían de acuerdo y les estaban acribillando. Los caballeros estaban siendo masacrados por los elfos oscuros que se aprovechaban de que los magos de Wayreth estaban ocupados ayudando a los de las llanuras y a los kenders a defenderse de mercenarios y huargos que les atacaban por todos los flancos con Kit a la cabeza.

Noe y yo nos fuimos echando a un lado y, entonces, en una zona en la que no se libraba ninguna batalla, nos encontramos con los Tres y Juan llegó a ayudarnos.

En cuanto lo vio, David desenvainó la espada y se lanzó hacia él. Y así se estableció el primer combate.

Miguel nos atacó y Noe contrarrestó el hechizo y ese fue el segundo combate.

Dani y yo nos quedamos mirando, preparados para defendernos y fijándonos en todo para ver una sola vacilación en el otro para atacarlo.

- ¿Por qué ayudáis a Takhisis? -pregunté yo entonces.

- Ella nos prometió las mayores riquezas que puedas imaginar. Sin embargo, tus amigos no pudieron prometernos nada.

-¿Y no sabéis que Takhisis es una mentirosa?

Y entonces me lanzó un rayo que yo esquivé por los pelos.

-No insultes a nuestra Señora.

Y entonces empezó el combate de verdad. En el que no me voy a extender mucho en los detalles pues son muy sangrientos.

Al final, cuando casi estábamos muertos los dos de cansancio, su bando tocó retirada.

Raist, Tanis, los chicos y yo nos volvimos a reunir en un lugar alto y vimos los estragos que habían causado en nuestras filas.

Quedaban unos cuarenta y del enemigo sobrevivan aún doscientos.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, nos atacaron de nuevo. En esa ocasión nos quedamos unos segundos para ver desde allí el desarrollo de la batalla.

-Estamos perdidos –dije.

Nuestros hombres seguían sin ayudarse entre ellos, mientras que la cooperación entre los enemigos hacía que cada vez muestro mini ejército diezmara más.

Así que, bajamos a ayudar pues la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Nos volvimos a encontrar con los Tres.

Esta vez estaba harta y Dani muy cansado así que no le di tiempo a reaccionar y empleé una estrategia de ataque continuo. En un momento en que bajó sus defensas, lancé un puñal que llevaba escondido en la manga, que le atravesó el corazón y ese fue el fin de Dani.

Mientras tanto, Noe estaba enzarzado en una ardua lucha con Miguel, que había mejorado mucho ese mes.

De pronto éste lanzó a mi amigo hacia la pared y luego Noe cayó al suelo. David que estaba al lado se giró aprovechando la oportunidad y Miguel impidió que Juan le tocara. David levantó la espada y en ese momento me dio un vuelco al corazón; no podía dejar que un amigo mío muriera.

Me lancé hacia delante y la espada de David atravesó mi vientre, en vez del de Noe.

Y el mundo pareció detenerse.

Vi a David sorprendido, pero satisfecho, sacar la espada y caí de rodillas. Vi a Juan gritar y a Noe levantarse aturdido y comprender poco a poco lo que había pasado.

Caí de lado. Y en mi último aliento, vi a Juan lanzar la espada de tal suerte que atravesó a David el corazón.

Vi a Miguel girarse para matarle ahora que estaba desarmado y la cara de impotencia de Juan.

Pero también vi a Noe lanzar un alarido y un mortis espíritus –maldición prohibida que mata al instante- en dirección a Miguel.

Y lo vi caer.

Y entonces se formó un silencio sepulcral en el patio.

Llamé a Juan porque noté que me abandonaban las fuerzas y le dije que le dijera a mi familia que la quería; iba a añadir algo más pero la vida se me escapó entre los dedos antes de conseguirlo así que eso quedará en los albores del olvido.

Por algún extraño milagro, habíamos ganado y el orbe había sido salvado.

Tuve un funeral digno.

El resto de nuestro ejército también.

Y mi familia lloró mi muerte; pero encontraron una nueva vida entre los dos mundos pues Juan y Noe tuvieron que contárselo.

Y con esto le demuestro, señor editor, que mis historias son dignas de una noble editorial, que me permita seguir trasmitiendo mis conocimientos desde aquí,

El cielo.

Con todos mis respetos

Lorena Alicia Majere

Waylan Arnal,

Túnica Roja y aprendiz

De Raistlin Majere, el

Amo del Pasado y del

Presente…


End file.
